Secrets Underneath
by LydoChowee
Summary: Kagome and Naraku are brothers and sisters who are torn apart when their parents devorce, now Kagome's mother is dead and her father gets custody of her. Kagome has secrets that she wont tell anyone, and she meets a boy she will only tell. Summary inside
1. Episode 1: Goodbye!

A/N: I'll say this only ONCE: I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
SUMMARY  
  
Kagome Higurashi and Naraku Higurashi are brothers and sisters, separated when their parents divorced. Kagome went with her mother who soon remarried and Naraku stayed with his father. Years pass and Kagome's mother died and  
her father has custody over her, but when he and Naraku go and get her, what they find and hear will shock them. Kagome must try to live with the  
scars of her secret, but on the way she meets a boy who will help her  
through it all.......  
  
CHARACTER INFO  
  
Kagome Higurashi – 5 years old, long raven hair, piercing blood red eyes, floppy dog/cat ears [her dad is dog demon and her mom is cat demon, no wonder it didn't work.] long claws, and is full demon, but looks half.  
  
Naraku Higurashi – 7 years old, long wavy blackish purplish hair, blood red eyes, cant see his ears behind his hair, claws and is full demon.  
  
Mr. Higurashi – Around his 20's, raven black hair, red eyes, and is a dog demon.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi – Around her 20's, long wavy red hair, blue eyes, and is a cat demon.  
  
EPISODE 1: GOODBYE!  
  
A little girl with long raven hair with natural red tips and piercing blood red eyes sat in a room with a boy that had long wavy black hair and blood red eyes as the two drew pictures.  
  
Loud yelling could be heard downstairs as the two kids kept drawing, it was like a natural thing for them and like they didn't care. The little girl's face showed no emotions whatsoever to the sound from downstairs as the boy would wince as he covered his ears from the yelling.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!"  
  
"WATCH ME!"  
  
Loud foot steps are heard as the little girl looked up and stared at the door as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
The door was suddenly pushed open with a strong force as two adults walked into the room arguing.  
  
"KAGOME, LETS GO!"  
  
The little girl just sat there as she continued drawing pictured of a field filled with blood.  
  
"Kagome, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!"  
  
Kagome looked up as her red eyes stared at the woman who was talking to her, "Why?"  
  
The women seemed raged as she reached out and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out the room.  
  
Kagome kicked and pulled away from the women's grasp as she cried in pain as her nails dug into her flesh.  
  
"MOMMY! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!"  
  
The women stopped as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Y-You're hurting me." Kagome whispered as she pulled away, "AND I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"  
  
Her mother took a step back, "WELL YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"  
  
The man from before ran and pulled Kagome away, "Kagome's staying here!"  
  
"She's COMING with ME!"  
  
Kagome cried as she felt her arms being pulled as she felt her father wrap his arm around her tiny body, not pulling her arm anymore.  
  
"YOU'RE HURTING HER!" He yelled.  
  
The little boy from the room ran towards the little girl as he pulled her up and ran upstairs with her.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!"  
  
The two ran up hand in hand as they shut the door and locked it.  
  
The two stood there, hearing arguing and banging on the door as the girl's face hardened and she smiled as she turned to the boy, "Naraku, I guess we have to say good bye."  
  
The boy Naraku stared at the girl, "B-But sis, no, you cant leave."  
  
"Mommy wants me to go away with her."  
  
"SO! She hurts you!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged her brother, "Bye, Naraku."  
  
The door swung open as Kagome's mother walked in and pulled the two apart as she pulled Kagome out the room down the stairs and grabbed their things and walked out into the cold windy night.  
  
"PLEASE! NO!" Kagome screamed as she kicked and pulled, "LET ME SAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's mother let go as she put the things in the car and Kagome ran towards her father and her brother.  
  
Kagome's face was dripping of tears as she launched herself at her father.  
  
"Papa." Kagome sobbed, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too darling."  
  
"I don't want to go Papa."  
  
"Be strong honey."  
  
"Kagome." Came Naraku's voice.  
  
Kagome pulled away as she stared at her brother, "Naraku, I'll miss you." Kagome whispered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her older brother's neck, "I love you too."  
  
"I love you too Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled as she pulled away, seeing tears in her brother's eyes, "Don't cry Naraku, you're a boy." Kagome giggled as she whipped her brother's tears away.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome turned to her mother who was now getting impatient.  
  
"Bye." Kagome whispered as she kissed her brother and her father and ran towards the car with tiny little steps.  
  
Kagome was pushed into the car as she straightened and stared out the window at her brother and father who were crying.  
  
Kagome mouthed a 'good bye' and soon the sight turned into tiny dots and she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know it doesn't sound like Naraku, but I thought maybe I'll make him the good guy for one. Hehe. The two are brothers and sisters, so don't get the wrong idea, once the story goes on you'll understand. Well, this chapter was short because it's just the beginning, and hopefully if I get enough reviews I'll update soon, so get going.  
  
PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRINGS  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
Questions?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
v 


	2. Episode 2: Welcome Back Sister

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and here are the votes so far, but please continue voting.  
  
Kagome/ Inuyasha: | | | | | | | | | | | = 11 Votes so far  
  
Kagome/ Sesshoumaru: | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | = 17 Votes so far  
  
KEEP VOTING!  
  
CHARACTER INFO  
  
Kagome Higurashi: 15 years old now, long raven hair that reached a bit above her butt, piercing blood red eyes, dog/cat ears flopping on the side  
of her head, and is a cat/dog demon.  
  
Naraku Higurashi: 17 years old now, long blackish purplish wavy hair, blood  
red eyes, and is a dog/cat demon with normal full demon ears.  
  
Mr. Higurashi: Kagome's and Naraku's father, a rich business man who is  
around his 30's or 40's.  
  
Sesshoumaru Tashio: 17 years old, long silver hair, piercing golden eyes,  
dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha Tashio: 16 years old, long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, half  
dog demon.  
  
Sango Taiji: 15 years old, brown hair, usually in a high pony tail, brown  
eyes and is a human  
  
Miroku Houshi: 16 years old, black hair, brown eyes, and is a human as  
well.  
  
EPISODE 2: WELCOME BACK, BABY SISTER  
  
A girl sat in a corner of a dark room as she listened to loud yelling downstairs, she knew her mother and step father were arguing once again, just like the old days when her mother fought with her real father, but the yelling seemed louder and much more aggressive.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
The girl covered her ears as her eyes searched her surroundings.  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
The girl closed her eyes tightly when she heard one last loud yelling and screaming.  
  
The girl stood up as she slowly walked to her bedroom door and opened it slowly and walked out the room and down the stairs.  
  
The yelling was much louder outside of her room. She glanced around the dark hallway as she stared at the sight she saw.  
  
Her mother was fighting with her step father.  
  
"Momma?" Kagome asked as her mother turned her head towards the source of the sound.  
  
"BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Kagome glared at the man who was yelling at her, it didn't come to an insult when he called her a 'bitch.'  
  
"K-Kagome, g-go to your room." Her mother stuttered.  
  
Kagome stared at her mother's face which was covered in scratched and blood.  
  
"No."  
  
"KAGOME! GO!"  
  
Kagome glared at the man who had hurt her mother, even though her mother didn't treat her kindly, she still cared for her mother.  
  
Kagome saw her step father walking towards her.  
  
"KAGOME! RUN!"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother when she saw something in the man's hand.  
  
'A GUN?!' Her mind screamed as she lunged at the man and tackled him down.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lunges as she bashed the man's face.  
  
Her step father kicked her off of him as he held his gun towards her.  
  
Kagome stared at the gun as she saw her mother jump in front of her when there as suddenly a blast.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide when she smelled an enormous amount of blood.  
  
"Momma?" Kagome whispered as her mother collided with the marble floor that was once white now filled with red blood.  
  
Kagome stared at her mother as she jumped at her, "MOMMA!"  
  
"K-K-Kagome. I-I love you."  
  
Kagome panicked as she watched her mother bleed and then her eyes shutting.  
  
"MOMMA!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The man yelled as he took his gun handle and hit Kagome with it.  
  
Kagome fell to the floor as she closed her eyes as she received numerous beatings.  
  
"N-Naraku.... Father." Kagome whispered.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT THEM! THEY WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK!"  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she pushed the man off of her, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Kagome screeched as she kicked him.  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
Kagome ran to the phone as she began to dial 911.  
  
The man that was her step father ran over and grabbed the phone and began to talk onto it.  
  
"No." Kagome whispered as he held the gun up to her head.  
  
"P-Please help, my wife was just shot, please!" The man faked as he smirked.  
  
He answered some questions and hung up as he began to hide the gun.  
  
Kagome dashed over to her mother as she tried to see if her mother was awake, knowing well that she wasn't.  
  
There was a ring at the door and her so called step father ran over and opened it as he began to fake his tears.  
  
The men came in and picked up her mother and took her away.  
  
***  
  
WEEKS LATER AT MR. HIGURASHI'S HOME  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
A hand reached out as it picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause, "Alright, hold on."  
  
The man stood up, but what looked more like a teenager.  
  
The boy walked out and of his bedroom and into another room as he handed the phone to his father.  
  
"Thanks." Was what his dad said as he took the phone and began to talk to it when his eyes bulged out, "WHAT?!"  
  
His son turned around, a bit curious.  
  
"A-Alright, I-I'll pick her up in a couple of hours."  
  
He hung up as he stared at his son with his eyes full of shock and disbelief.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"N-Naraku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to go pick up someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You baby sister."  
  
Naraku let out a laugh, "Right." He said sarcastically, "We don't even know where she lives."  
  
"Well I do now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The police just called and said your mother just died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And now I have to take her in."  
  
"You sound like you don't want her back." Naraku accused.  
  
"N-NO! That's not it, its just..... Your mother was shot and she died."  
  
"She was killed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naraku shook his head, "T-Then, we get her back?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Naraku ran out the room as he showered and changed quickly as his cold eyes now filled with a bit of anxiousness to have his baby sister back.  
  
"Kagome." Naraku whispered.  
  
****  
  
Hours later  
  
A girl sat in the corner of her dark room as she heard foot steps walking towards her room as she began to shake in fear.  
  
"No." Kagome whispered as she shut her eyes.  
  
The door swung open, revealing the man who killed her mother.  
  
"BITCH!" He yelled as he began to beat her.  
  
"STOP!" Kagome cried as she felt the kicked hit her ribs and thighs.  
  
There was a ring at the door as the man glared and walked away.  
  
Kagome laid there trembling in fear as she felt something drip off her head.  
  
She reached up and touched it.  
  
Blood  
  
Kagome began to sit up slowly when she heard arguing downstairs.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up as she began to limp towards her door.  
  
Kagome peered out and walked slowly towards the stairs when she saw blood red eyes staring at her.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly closed and she heard someone call her name and she tumbled, but was only caught by someone.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"  
  
Naraku carried Kagome as he glared at the man and stared down at his fully grown baby sister.  
  
"K-Kagome." He whispered when his hands began to shake as he laid Kagome down as he turned towards the man who had caused his mother and sister so much hurt, now it made sense, his mother didn't just get shot by someone, but was shot by the man. For his baby sister, she was beaten.  
  
"YOU!" Naraku yelled as he lunged at the man and began to beat him, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY SISTER?!"  
  
Naraku threw punches at the man under him when he suddenly looked up and saw a couple of police men.  
  
The police men walked in and hand cuffed the man and bowed as they left.  
  
Naraku and his father ran back to Kagome as they inspected her, she was breathing, but very low and shallow.  
  
"K-Kagome." They whispered as they picked her up and was brought to the hospital minutes later for care.  
  
**********  
  
Hospital the next day  
  
********  
  
Kagome lay in a white painted room with a monitor that beeped once and a while. Tubes after tubes were connected to her as her chest slowly went up and down.  
  
In the room were two men, Naraku and Mr. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome let out a small cry of pain as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!" The two men yelled as they jumped to Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome winced at the loud yell as she let out a soft cry of pain as a tear slid out of her eyes.  
  
"Shh darling, shh, I'm here, we're here."  
  
Kagome stared at the man holding her.  
  
"P-P-P-Poppa."  
  
Tears slowly welled up as it slid down her face as she slowly turned her head towards Naraku.  
  
Her eyes lit up as she whispered his name, "Naraku."  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt like a ton of bricks hit her as she let out a loud scream as she closed her eyes and she fell back onto the bed.  
  
"K-Kagome? What's wrong?" Mr. Higurashi panicked as he ran to go get some doctors.  
  
Kagome remained in pain as she began to pull on the wires and tubes in her body as she began to sit up and hold her ribs.  
  
"K-Kagome." Naraku whispered as he walked over to his sister's side, "Your rib's broken, you'll have to wait for it to heal, which shouldn't be long."  
  
Kagome stared at her brother as she remembered a smaller version of him, cute and kind, now handsome and tall.  
  
Kagome smiled as she reached out and hugged him, "Naraku." Kagome whispered.  
  
Naraku panicked but then hugged her back when she let out a small cry of pain when he touched a delicate skin.  
  
****  
  
About a week later and out of the hospital  
  
****  
  
Kagome, Naraku, and Mr. Higurashi sat in a car as they all remained quiet.  
  
Kagome looked out the window as they passed houses after houses.  
  
Kagome looked at her father, "Poppa."  
  
"Yes Kagome?" He answered quickly.  
  
Kagome looked down, "Because of me, momma was shot."  
  
"No it wasn't Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, "YES! She jumped in the way when I was suppose to be shot!"  
  
Naraku stared at Kagome from the front seat from the mirror, "She lived long enough, and you still have a lot ahead of you."  
  
"How could you say that?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her lap.  
  
There was silence as she closed her eyes and she began to shake in fear as her eyes shot open again.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Her father asked, obviously smelling the fear coming from her.  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I thought I saw someone."  
  
The car stayed in silence as they drove to the mansion Kagome was going to be living at now. [I love mansions and I love making Kagome and everyone rich, even though it's a bit extreme.]  
  
***  
  
At the mansion hours later  
  
***  
  
Kagome got out of the car as she reached out for her bad, but was only taken by Naraku.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"T-Thanks." Kagome whispered softly.  
  
They all walked towards the mansion door as they entered and walked into the room that was going to be Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome sat in her room in silence, everything was ordinary, a big bed with blue covers and midnight blue pillows, the walls were painted light blue and there was a bathroom, and a closet.  
  
"We'll go get you some new things when you're ready." Came a voice.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I know you're hiding things, but please, tell us."  
  
"I-I cant." Kagome whispered, "Not yet."  
  
"Alright, I'll be downstairs when your done and we'll go to a nearby mall alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she began to look through her backpack.  
  
She tossed some clothes into the trashcan as she pulled out a necklace.  
  
It was blood red and had a silver chain hanging from it, it was called 'The Shikon No Tama' well, that's what her father told her.  
  
[ I know I know, its not red, but I want it to be red to that it matches her eyes color.]  
  
Kagome wore on the necklace; it was her only treasure besides her family. Her father had given it to her when she left, he had snuck it into her pocket and she was glad she had it.  
  
Kagome stood up as she grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt with and walked into the bathroom and began to shower and change.  
  
Kagome brushed through her long wet hair as she walked downstairs and saw her father and Naraku staring at her.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"They never bought you much clothes huh" Naraku asked.  
  
Kagome looked down and nodded, "HE never let me waist his money, even though it was all mother's. Oh, and here, this was mom's will."  
  
Kagome handed a paper to her father as he read it and he let out a laugh.  
  
Kagome was confused.  
  
"Your mother's got a load of money." Her father said smiled, "She gave it all to you."  
  
Kagome looked at her father as he handed her a paper that had her mother's signature and bank account.  
  
"Mom." Kagome whispered.  
  
"L-Lets go." Naraku said as he stood up.  
  
Kagome nodded as she placed the paper into her pocket.  
  
"But first we go to the bank and get it to have Kagome's name on it so that it's hers." Mr. Higurashi said as they left.  
  
**  
  
AFTER GETTING THE BANK ACCOUNT  
  
***  
  
THE MALL  
  
***  
  
Kagome, Naraku, and her Father walked into the mall's entrance as Kagome was struck with awe as she stared around herself, the place was HUGE.  
  
"Wow." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I guess you haven't ever been to the mall, ever." Naraku said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome turned to Naraku as she stared at him, "Wow, your attitude sure did change."  
  
Naraku didn't say anything as she turned and looked down at her hand, which she was holding a credit card.  
  
"Go shop Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at her father and smiled, "Where do I start?"  
  
The three agreed to meet in the middle of the mall, which had a huge sculpture of a demon with 4 heads.  
  
Kagome walked around the mall aimlessly as she shopped a bit, not exactly knowing what to buy.  
  
A couple of hours later Kagome held a couple of huge bags filled with clothes and accessories.  
  
Kagome was on her way to the center of the mall when she heard someone talking to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kagome slowly turned as she tried not to let the bags fall, "M-Me?" Kagome asked as she stared at the wolf demon staring at her as well.  
  
"Yeah, you're hot."  
  
Kagome blushed as she backed away, "E-Excuse me?"  
  
"You're my woman now." He said as he reached out and held Kagome around the waist as Kagome pulled away.  
  
"D-Don't touch me." Kagome said as she began to walk away.  
  
"HEY!" He called again.  
  
Kagome began to run as she almost reached the center of the mall, but bumped into someone.  
  
"KYAAA!" Kagome yelled as she almost fell, but was grabbed by an outreached hand.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at her savior, Naraku.  
  
"N-Naraku." Kagome whispered as she straightened herself.  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Naraku looked at the guy who was calling Kagome, "Is it because of me?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she jumped behind Naraku.  
  
"Move it weakling."  
  
Naraku stared at the wolf demon, "What do you want wolf?"  
  
"Get away from MY woman."  
  
"Your woman?" Naraku asked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Kagome growled as she glared at the wolf demon, "NO IM NOT!"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out as she held onto her bags.  
  
Naraku turned as he put his hand behind Kagome's back and lead her away.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"  
  
The wolf yelled as he jumped at Naraku, who just kicked him away.  
  
**  
  
LATER AT HOME  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room folding some of the clothes she bought or either hangs them up.  
  
Kagome heard a knock as she looked up, "Come in."  
  
"Kagome honey."  
  
Kagome smiled a small smile at her father, "Yes?"  
  
He walked over and sat down next to Kagome as he smiled, "You kept the necklace."  
  
Kagome looked down at the necklace hanging from her neck, I found it in my pocket when Momma and me arrived at our new home."  
  
Mr. Higurashi smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kagome on the head, "You've grown so much."  
  
Kagome giggled, "You're gotten old."  
  
"Me? Old? HA, I think I look pretty young."  
  
Kagome laughed as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome kept laughing until they heard a different voice.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome and Mr. Higurashi looked over at Naraku, who was standing at the bedroom door.  
  
Naraku walked over and sat down as well.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said as she lunged and she tackled her brother down.  
  
"K-Kagome." Naraku said as he tried to pry Kagome off.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she began to tickle Naraku.  
  
"Kagome, I've grown out of the ticklish thing."  
  
Kagome got off of him as she frowned, "Fine, you're no more fun." Kagome pouted.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt something hit her back as she fell forward and suddenly felt someone tickling her.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she turned to who was tickling her.  
  
"NARAKU! HEY!"  
  
"I'm no fun huh?" He asked as he smirked and began to tickle Kagome again.  
  
Kagome laughed as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Still ticklish I see."  
  
Kagome laughed as Naraku got off of her.  
  
"Kagome, Naraku, go to bed, you two have school tomorrow."  
  
Kagome groaned as she plopped onto her bed.  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
Kagome smiled as she stood up and pushed the guys out, "Well then, I'll need my beauty sleep."  
  
***  
  
A/N: How was it?! I know u loved it! o^_^o please review! I still need your votes.  
  
VOTES  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
We still need to decide!!!  
  
**  
  
QUESTIONS  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
v 


	3. Episode 3: Filthy Hanyou

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Hehehe And here are the results that will be paired, oh and someone asked me if I thought Naraku was cute, o^_^o in a way he is sexy. *Sheepish grin*  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha: [Already 11 adding on] | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | = 26  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru: [Already 17 adding on] | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | = 33  
  
*Drum Roll*  
  
And the winning pair will be....... KAGOME///SESSHOUMARU  
  
*Ducks from the flying objects*  
  
SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED INUYASHA! I KNOW U GUYS WANT HIM, BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT INCLUDE INUYASHA SO CHECK THOSE OUT IF U WANT! IM SORRY IT HAS TO BE SESSHOUMARU, even though I didn't care much who she was going to be with, BUT THANKS FOR VOTING THOUGH AND PLEASE DON'T hate ME!  
  
Cheer up, do the boogie dance  
  
(o'.'o) (o'.')o (o'.'o) o('.'o) (o'.'o) (o'.')o (o'.'o) o('.'o) (o'.'o) (o'.')o (o'.'o)  
  
EPISODE 3: FILTHY HANYOU!  
  
Light filtered into Kagome's room as she looked through her new closet for some clothes.  
  
Kagome came out of the closet dressed in a red tank top with a black jacket over, a pair of black low rise jeans. Kagome's hair was down and straight. Kagome walked over to a full length mirror and inspected herself as she nodded with approval.  
  
Kagome grabbed ankle socks and converse as she began to wear them on when she heard someone yelling.  
  
Kagome stood up as she walked over to her balcony door and opened it as she walked out into the morning light and looked around.  
  
Kagome's ears twitched as she stared straight as her neighbor's window.  
  
[Her room is on the side of the house, so the other room is facing her as well, you get the point.]  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! GET UP!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I am up."  
  
"Well hurry! I need to get to school!"  
  
"When did you, out of all the people in the world, begin to like school?"  
  
"Ever since Kikyo told me to get to school earlier so that we can be together, now come on!"  
  
"Shut up and get out of my room."  
  
Kagome stared as the scene of two guys yelling and talking. Kagome shrugged as she walked back into her room and shut the balcony door and pulled the curtains back and grabbed her backpack as she walked out of her room heading towards the stairs.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and entered the living room, finding Naraku sitting there waiting and her father reading a newspaper.  
  
"Morning." Kagome said brightly as she walked over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Morning to you too honey." Mr. Higurashi said as he smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Finally, I thought I'd die from waiting millions of years for you to finish dressing." Naraku teased as he stood up fro his spot from a chair.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out as she walked towards the door.  
  
Kagome and Naraku walked towards a jet black car and got inside as they drove down the street towards their school  
  
*  
  
Naraku parked the car in the school's parking lot as he slowly got out along with Kagome as they grabbed their backpacks and shut the doors and locked it.  
  
"Ready?" Naraku asked Kagome as Kagome nodded, "Well then, welcome to Miko High." Naraku said as Kagome smiled, "Let's go then shall me, baby sister?"  
  
Kagome nodded as Naraku led the way through the school to the main office.  
  
Naraku opened the main office door as Kagome entered and then he did.  
  
"Naraku, what are you in here for this time?" The old lady from behind the desk asked before anyone could sit down. "Oh, and I see you've brought a friend along."  
  
Naraku just leaned onto the wall as Kagome walked over to the desk and stood there.  
  
"Actually, we're here to get her schedule." Naraku said.  
  
"And why would you be here then Naraku?" The old lady asked.  
  
"Because she's my baby sister." Naraku said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome bowed as the old lady was in shock.  
  
"Let me see." She said as she began to look through papers.  
  
"Kaede, hurry it up will you? I need to show her around the school." Naraku said as he began to get impatient.  
  
"Naraku, I never knew you had a sister." Kaede said smiling as she handed Kagome her schedule.  
  
"Well you do now." Naraku said as he was he walked out the door, holding it open for Kagome as she stood up and bowed as she ran out the room.  
  
Naraku closed the door and sighed as he looked down at Kagome, "Let me see your schedule." Naraku said as Kagome handed it to him.  
  
As Kagome and Naraku walked down the school hall, there were whispering and stares directed towards the two.  
  
Kagome began to blush under their gaze as she looked to her left and right.  
  
"Where's my locker?" Kagome asked Naraku.  
  
"Next to mine." Naraku answered as he walked towards a locker and opened it and placed a lock on the lock.  
  
"How come you're different in public?" Kagome asked Naraku who shrugged.  
  
"See." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I'm just a different person outside." Naraku said as he began to go through his locker.  
  
"Seesh." Kagome mumbled as she closed her locker.  
  
*  
  
The bell rang as everyone filed into class.  
  
Naraku and Kagome came last as Naraku went to go take a seat as Kagome talked to the teacher.  
  
While Kagome was in front of the class she earned whistles and whispers.  
  
"Class, quiet down, Inuyasha! SIT DOWN!" The teacher yelled as Inuyasha sat down. "We will be having a new student and this happens to be Naraku's little sister, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome stared at the class as everyone one minutes looked at Naraku and the next stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and raised her hand as she made a small wave.  
  
"Please, take a seat next to Naraku, since you two are siblings." The teacher said as Kagome went to go sit down.  
  
Kagome seated herself as she saw some people staring at her.  
  
"Class, today will be free time and I'll be grading some paper, so talk among yourselves." The teacher said as she went to her work.  
  
Kagome sat in her desk when the person in front of her turned around.  
  
"Hey, my name's Sango Taiji." Sango said smiling warmly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled back, "Hi."  
  
Another girl walked up to Kagome, "Hey, my name's Kikyo Sahara" Kikyo said smiling.  
  
[I'm going to make Kikyo nice in this one ^_^]  
  
"Hi Kikyo." Kagome smiled glad that she was making friends already.  
  
"We never knew Naraku had a sibling." Sango said as she glanced at Naraku, who was watching the girls talk, obviously making sure no guys was going to talk to his sister.  
  
"Yeah, we always thought he lived with his father, which is your father. Heh heh." Kikyo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well...." Kagome began, "Our parents divorced when we were younger."  
  
"Oh, so why're you back? Wouldn't you be with your mother then?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome's smile turn into a small frown.  
  
"M-My mother died." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask. Sorry." Sango said a she felt a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No, no, don't be." Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango talked among themselves for half the class time until someone popped up.  
  
"Fair lady." A boy with black hair tied in a low pony tail began, "Will you do the honor of baring my child."  
  
[I wouldn't forget about him now would I?]  
  
Kagome stared at the guy who just said that and she was confused but she didn't do anything until Sango hit Miroku on the head.  
  
"Sorry, that was Miroku Houshi, a friend of ours." Sango said as she kicked Miroku out of the way.  
  
"I see. Does he always do that?" Kagome asked as she blushed a bit.  
  
"To every pretty girl around the school." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Oh."  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing over there with that filthy sister of his?"  
  
Kagome heard Naraku growl as Kagome stared at who just insulted her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo said sternly.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome asked as she stared at her fist which was shaking a bit.  
  
"You head me."  
  
Before Kagome could hit Inuyasha someone beat her to it.  
  
"Naraku." Kagome whispered as Naraku walked back to Kagome.  
  
"Talk about me or my sister again and you'll regret it." Naraku threatened.  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kagome backed away a bit shaking in fear as a flash of memories went through her mind  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Kagome sat in her room when she heard a low growl as she slowly looked up and saw her step father growling with a bear bottle in his hand.  
  
"No." Kagome whispered as she tried to back away but only met the corner of her dark room.  
  
The man growled again as he lunged at her, beating her until she passed out from the pain.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Kagome backed farther and farther until she bumped into someone.  
  
Kagome turned around and stared up at a taller and handsomer version of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome backed away as the demon stared down at her.  
  
"You're scared." He stated.  
  
Kagome gulped as she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned her head and saw the wolf demon from yesterday.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing to my woman?" He asked.  
  
"Kouga, I see you've chosen a weakling."  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru." Kouga growled.  
  
Kagome pulled out of Kouga's grasp as she glared at Kouga and Sesshoumaru, "I am NOT your woman." Kagome said as she pointed at Kouga, "And I am not weak!" Kagome said as she pointed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome, honey, darling, lets go somewhere else, away from this flee bag." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome's mouth twitched, "Flee bag?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a dog demon you know." Kouga said as he tugged on Kagome's arm.  
  
Kagome pulled her arm away and she kicked Kouga in the gut, "I am not going to go anywhere with you, and if you're calling him a flee bag then that means you're calling me one, since I happen to be half dog demon."  
  
Kouga groaned as he got up slowly, "Wow, my woman's strong." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome walked over and pulled her fist back and, pow, her fist met with his face and he went flying.  
  
Kagome dusted off her hand as she glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I guess you're not so weak after all." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome stuck up her nose as she turned around as she saw Inuyasha fighting with someone.  
  
"Hiten, get out of my way." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, you know, you're lucky that the teacher' out of the class, so now you'll get the whipping you've always wanted." Hiten said as he jumped at Inuyasha as they two fought.  
  
Hiten threw a punch at Inuyasha, but missed and he earned a blow in the stomach from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw Hiten flying at her as she saw a memory of her step father throwing a chair at her and then she saw Hiten again as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the breath taking impact, but it never came.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she saw two arms holding onto her as she looked up and stared at the most amazingly sexy golden eyes.  
  
Kagome stared as she realized who was holding her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get your filthy hands off of her." Naraku said as he walked over.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly put Kagome down onto her feet, "My hands are not filthy, but I shall put her down anyways."  
  
Kagome turned and stared at Sesshoumaru, "Thanks." Kagome whispered enough for Sesshoumaru to hear as she ran behind Naraku.  
  
"That was close." Kagome whispered to Naraku who nodded.  
  
The fighting stopped when the bell rang and everyone filed out of class.  
  
Kagome walked out of class with Naraku as the two headed to their next class.  
  
"Kagome." Naraku said as he turned to Kagome, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No..... why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just making sure, you looked pretty scared back there when Inuyasha growled and when Hiten went flying at you, you could've dodged it, but you looked like you were in a trance." Naraku said as she looked back to where he was going.  
  
"Oh, heh.... I guess I'm losing my touch of demon instincts." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I don't blame you Kagome, now let's go." Naraku said as they went into their next class.  
  
Kagome and Naraku walked to their class when Kagome was suddenly pushed away, "Move it Halfling."  
  
Kagome stumbled as she bumped into someone who caught her and she stared at the person who pushed her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kagura?" Naraku asked as he glared at Kagura.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How dare you shove my sister?" Naraku said as he glared at Kagura.  
  
"Uh....." Kagura dumbly said as she turned to Kagome, "Sorry." Kagura apologized.  
  
Kagome remembered someone was holding her as she turned and saw once again, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, "S-Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she stood up straight.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome as he continued on his way.  
  
"And Kagura, she's not a half demon, she's full." Naraku said.  
  
"But....."  
  
"She appears half, but she's full. She's half dog had cat demon."  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
"What did you need that you pushed Kagome away?" Naraku asked as he walked over to Kagome and they headed to class.  
  
"Inuyasha wants to fight with you at lunch."  
  
"And where did you get this?"  
  
"I heard him and his group talking about it."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kagura stopped in front of the class and looked at Kagura and nodded, not letting Kagome see.  
  
Kagura nodded as she ran off towards her own class.  
  
**  
  
Lunch  
  
**  
  
Kagome entered the cafeteria with Naraku as she glanced around the place. It was huge. Kids were everywhere, eating, laughing, smiling, joking, and just enjoying life.  
  
Kagome felt a bit of jealousy towards those who had such a happy life, for hers she lived in fear for so long.  
  
Kagome and Naraku got their lunches as they walked over to a table with a bunch of kids, the only people she knew was Hiten and Kagura.  
  
Naraku walked over and sat down as kids moved over a bit as Kagome sat down, obviously Hiten and Kagura told them about her.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said with a small smile as they guys practically drooled over her and the girls wanted to talk to her.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves as they ate lunch talking about random things, trying to get to know one another.  
  
*  
  
During lunch still  
  
*  
  
Kagome held a book close to her chest as she walked outside near the school's football field as she lifted her head in the air as the wind blew her hair in the air.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath as she walked over to a tree that had lavender flowers as she sat down at the trunk of the tree and leaned her back against the tree.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again as she looked down at her book and opened it as she began to read.  
  
Kagome read a couple of chapters in silence until she heard someone talking to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her with a emotionless face on.  
  
Kagome looked back down at her book, "I'm reading." Kagome said as she looked up, "Anything wrong with me reading?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like how Kagome talked to him, him, out of all the people, "Why, yes there is, this happens to be MY tree."  
  
"Excuse me? YOUR tree?" Kagome asked, "I don't think you own the school." Kagome said as she looked back down at her book.  
  
"Woman, move." Sesshoumaru said again, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Sit on the other side, there isn't much difference over there, except that this side has the windy side." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl a dangerous growl as she looked up at him.  
  
'She's scared.' Sesshoumaru thought as he smelled her begin to well up with fear, 'Why does she get scared from a growl?' Sesshoumaru thought, 'she is a demon after all.'  
  
"Why are you scared?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome stared at him as she looked away, "You know what? You can have this spot back." Kagome said as she stood up and began to walk behind the tree and sit down.  
  
Kagome sat there, trying to read when she hears his voice again.  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"I-I'm not scared of you."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Kagome frowned as she tightened her hand on her book, "Someone you wouldn't know." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru said as he ignored the subject, "Whoever scares you must did a great job because you get scared when someone growls."  
  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to smell salt as he leaned on the tree, "You're crying now?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "NO!"  
  
There was a long silence until Kagome spoke, "My step father use to beat me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifter his head, "Your step father?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"When I was younger my parents divorced and my mother took me and she remarried about a year later. At first the man she married was nice to me and all, but after a couple of months he began to say things to me and curse at me when mother was gone. He would sometimes beat me, once and a while. Years passed by and the yelling and beating began to grow....... I couldn't take it anymore.... So I told mother, she confronted him, but that made him beat her as well..... A couple of weeks later the yelling and beating continued. He would growl at me whenever he passed by or threaten to kill me." Kagome said as her hand began to turn white from gripping onto the book she was holding. "About a month ago..... He took a gun and aimed it at me when we had a fight. HE shot..... And mother jumped in the way..... Taking the shot.... And she died....." Kagome whispered as she began to feel tears in her eyes. "He lied and said someone came in and attacked us...... my father got the news and he had custody over me, since my step father want my real father, he would beat me about 3 times a day, just for the fun of it until I was going to leave." Kagome's voice became softer and softer by the moment, "I remembered him beating me and I heard the doorbell ring. He left and I got up and walked out the room...... that's when I fell and Naraku caught me...... hand now... here I am." Kagome said as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. " I blame myself for her death."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Sesshoumaru said as he listened to her story.  
  
"That's what Naraku said..... He said that she lived her life long enough and that my life was just beginning and that I deserved to live." Kagome looked up at the sky as she covered her face from the light.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I do understand." Sesshoumaru said as he closed his book.  
  
Kagome closed her book as well.  
  
"My mother died when I was young. I wanted to go to the skate park, but my mother wouldn't take me until I began to get stubborn and she finally brought me there. We were at the skating park when someone shot a round of shots. My mother was one of the people who got shot. I blame myself for her death sometimes, if I hadn't made her go, she would've been here." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What was your mother like?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"She was kind, caring, loving, everything a perfect mother could be. Yours?"  
  
Kagome looked down, "Not so perfect." Kagome said, "Even though she screwed up her life and my life, I still cared for her..... She would be off at work and I'd be home, getting the beatings, but I didn't care, as long as I saw her everything was alright. I knew she loved me, so that was what kept me living." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Silence once again took over and Kagome remained silent.  
  
Kagome stood up when she smelled someone.  
  
"I'll be leaving." Kagome said, "I don't think Naraku would be too happy if he finds me here crying with you behind me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he got up as well, "I see."  
  
"Hey, thanks." Kagome whispered.  
  
"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"For listening, I haven't told anyone except my ex boyfriend about my life..... Thanks for listening." Kagome smiled.  
  
"No problem, and thanks for listening as well, you're the only person I've told."  
  
Kagome smiled as she waved at him, "Bye."  
  
Kagome ran off as her hair swayed in the wind and her movements, making her look like she was a model running on the beach. [Corny?]  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome ran off and met with her brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the need of Kagome being next to him as he walked back into the school.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked sat in Naraku's car as they drove home from school, the only thing in her mind at the moment was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Naraku, "What?"  
  
"You've been too quiet."  
  
"No I haven't" Kagome said as she looked out her window.  
  
"You want to get some ice cream?" Naraku asked, knowing Kagome loved ice cream.  
  
Kagome turned her face towards Naraku, "ICE CREAM!"  
  
Naraku let out a laugh, a laugh that no one but Kagome could give him.  
  
Naraku drove to an ice cream parlor, not realizing a car had followed them.  
  
[Uh remember when I said Inuyasha wanted to start a fight, this is it ^_^]  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Naraku entered as they ordered and went to go sit down.  
  
Kagome ate her cookie and cream ice cream, savoring every taste.  
  
"Wow, it's been a while since I ate ice cream." Kagome said as she pushed her empty ice cream cup aside.  
  
"That was good." Kagome said as she smiled happily, but her smile faded when she saw Inuyasha walk in and grab Naraku and pulled him out of the ice cream parlor and threw him into a car.  
  
Kagome ran after the car as it drove to the park and Kagome began to pant.  
  
Kagome saw Naraku get pushed out of the car as he stood there with blood on his lip.  
  
"Bastard." Naraku growled.  
  
"NARAKU!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to Naraku as she began to touch his lips.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here." Naraku ordered as Kagome backed away slowly.  
  
Kagome remembered Naraku giving her a cell phone as she ran off and dialed all the numbers on the phone.  
  
Kagome told everyone that Naraku was being jumped.  
  
A couple of minutes later Naraku was dodging punches and kicks when a group of unhappy looking people came and began to fight.  
  
Kagome stared at them fight when she saw Inuyasha she suddenly felt like walking over there and pulling off his ears, 'That's what I'll do.' Kagome thought as she ran over and tackled Inuyasha before he could punch Naraku.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting as they turned to the scene of Kagome on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome threw punches at Inuyasha as he tried to pry the girl off, but only received punches to the arms.  
  
"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get Kagome off of him.  
  
Inuyasha's friends began to walk over slowly, ready to get Kagome off of him, but only had a burst of energy push them back.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER WALK IN AND TAKE MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Kagome screamed as everyone watched as Kagome reached up and pulled Inuyasha's ears really hard.  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud scream of pain.  
  
"BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Kagome, that's enough."  
  
Kagome stopped as she looked up slowly, staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt a blow hit her stomach as she flew back and hit a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain as she felt her right shoulder make a loud crack.  
  
Kagome grabbed her shoulder as she cried in pain.  
  
Everyone who was on her side ran over to her quickly, paying attention to her arm.  
  
"Kagome." Naraku whispered as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome screamed, in all of those years, she had taken beatings, but no one knew that there was a branch stuck on the back of her shoulder.  
  
Kagome slowly leaned forward as everyone heard a sickening sound as they winced.  
  
Kagome let out a low breath as her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Kagome stood up slowly as she walked pass people who moved out of her way.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she snarled, "You dirty ungrateful hanyou." Kagome growled as she ran at him with full speed, not caring about her arm as she punched him in the gut and kicked him on the side of his stomach, sending him flying into the people behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, a bit impressed that she was kicking Inuyasha's ass.  
  
Kagome felt her shoulder begin to heal as she let go of her shoulder and she felt it go back to normal.  
  
"You know, that actually hurt." Kagome growled.  
  
"Kagome, stop now."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and she turned around as she walked over to Naraku, "We're going home." Kagome said as she and everyone left.  
  
Inuyasha slowly healed as he walked over to Sesshoumaru, "You got a thing for her or what?! She was kicking my ass and you did nothing."  
  
"I've got to say, she's smart, pulling your ears." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY! THAT SHIT HURT LIKE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
They all went home  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room, inspecting her shoulder to see if she was left with a scar, nope, none.  
  
Kagome sighed as she laid on her bed and heard someone talking.  
  
Kagome sat up and walked to her open balcony door and walked out into the night air and stared at her neighbor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his room telling Inuyasha to get out, who did, and went to his reading.  
  
"What're you reading?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked up and to his right, only to see Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"I live here." Kagome said as she made a small smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his balcony and leaned on the railing.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought." Sesshoumaru said, "You practically beat Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome blushed, "About that." Kagome began, "I kind of over reacted. The way they took Naraku and threw him into the car kind of reminded me of what happened when we were younger when I was taken away. So I panicked." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Does your shoulder still hurt?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no, "No, it did, but when it healed, the pain went away." Kagome said smiling lightly.  
  
"It hurt like hell too." Kagome laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked as he heard someone walk into his room.  
  
"Sess..... WHAT?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE?!" Inuyasha asked/yelled.  
  
Kagome just glared at him when suddenly he threw himself at Kagome and Kagome didn't move until he collided with her, sending her flying into her room.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back his fist, ready to hit her, "I don't usually hit girls, but in this case I will."  
  
His fist went down as Kagome closed her eyes, once again, not feeling a blow.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, seeing her savior.  
  
"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled.  
  
"Don't touch her Inuyasha."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because she'll beat you to the pulp."  
  
"No she wont."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha up and threw him out the window and back into his room.  
  
"Nice room." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped onto the balcony railing and jumped into his room again and kicked Inuyasha out of his room.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sesshoumaru said, 'SORRY? I'VE NEVER APPOLIGIZED BEFORE.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"No, it's alright." Kagome said as she tilted her head to the side, "You're always saving me." Kagome said, "My knight in shining armor." Kagome laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked, not wanting to show any emotions.  
  
"You said you had an ex, why didn't he do anything about the beating?" Sesshoumaru asked, that question was nagging the back of his mind the whole day.  
  
Kagome's face turned into a sad one as she backed away, "I-I have to get to bed, uh, night." Kagome said as she closed her bedroom door and she pulled the curtains back and she ran into the bathroom washing her face and walked to her bed slowly.  
  
"You just had to ask." Kagome whispered as she plopped down on her bed.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the balcony, "She's hiding something."  
  
**  
  
A/N: HEY! I tried not to make him out of character, but, anywho, please REVIEW  
  
REVIEW!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	4. Episode 4: BLAH!

A/N: Thanks for the review!  
  
EPISODE 4: BLAH!!!  
  
Kagome sat in the car with Naraku as they drove to school talking about random things that came to mind; mostly Kagome was doing the talking.  
  
They parked at the school parking lot as Kagome got out the car dressed in a pair of black and red checker pants, a black shirt, and her hair was left down straight with a couple of spots curled with her curler.  
  
Kagome walked towards the school entrance as she and Naraku pushed pass the crowd of whispering people to their lockers.  
  
"Hey, is it true you beat Inuyasha Tashio up?"  
  
Kagome turned as she stared at a boy a bit taller then her; she had seen him once pass by her in the halls, "Uh...." Was all Kagome said as she smiled and turned to her locker.  
  
The boy left as he began to say that Kagome DID beat him up.  
  
Kagome turned closed her locker when suddenly a clawed hand slammed her locker shut, sending a loud echo through the hall, causing people all around them to turn and stare.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome said as she turned and arched an eyebrow at who it was.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kagome said as she ducked under Inuyasha's arm as she saw Naraku a bit unhappy and growling slightly.  
  
Kagome grabbed Naraku's arm as she began to walk pass the crowed when she was jerked back by an outreached hand.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Kagome smiled as she turned to Inuyasha, "Good, you learned a word from the dictionary, now go find out what the word nuisance stands for." Kagome said as she walked away, once again not taking 'bitch' as a threat.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and she suddenly felt a chill as she ducked an Inuyasha missed her head by a centimeter as she turned her head and smirked, "Trying to hit a girl?" Kagome asked as she took her leg and kicked Inuyasha in the gut as she flipped him off and walked off again with Naraku, having Naraku smirk and some of the people in his group laugh.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up when he felt someone pull on the collar of his shirt. [Uh oh... dun dun dun]  
  
"What do you think you were doing Inuyasha?"  
  
"None of your business Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as the crowd began to disappear back to normal.  
  
"It is when you're hitting someone who happens to be our neighbor and the girl who is the daughter or a wealthy businessman who happens to work with father."  
  
"When have you ever cared?"  
  
"Ever since father had a talk with me."  
  
Inuyasha walked away as Sesshoumaru smirked and walked the direction Kagome went.  
  
**  
  
Lunch rolled by as Kagome walked to the tree she sat at yesterday and sat down with two boxes of lunch.  
  
Kagome stared down at the two lunch boxes as she turned to a voice talking to her.  
  
"Well hello there Kagome."  
  
Kagome made a small smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru sit down next to her leaning onto the tree.  
  
Kagome picked up one of the boxes as she handed it to Sesshoumaru who just stared at it and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Its lunch, here." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly reached out and took it.  
  
"Don't worry, its not like i poisoned it." Kagome said as she frowned.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he opened the container with his clawed fingers as he looked at what was inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw a pair of chopsticks and spoon as he took it and glanced at Kagome who was watching him.  
  
Sesshoumaru used his chopsticks as he picked up a piece of meat and rice as she glanced at Kagome who was watching as he popped it into his mouth as he chewed and then swallowed.  
  
"How is it?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"Its..... Great."  
  
Kagome smiled happily.  
  
"Did you cook this?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took another bite.  
  
'Well.... most of the time when I lived with my mother i had to cook for my step father to eat, whenever it wasn't good he would beat me until the cooking got better." Kagome said as she took a strand of hair that was handing down and tucked it behind her demon ear.  
  
"Oh." Sesshoumaru said, a bit guilty for bringing up her family subject.  
  
"Hey, but at least it paid off, I'm glad you like it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome ate hers as well as he ate his. He watched Kagome's big innocent blood red eyes as she ate.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought as he began to eat again. 'Those eyes of her could scare thousands of people, but yet, she looks so innocent, totally the opposite of Naraku.'  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru soon finished eating as they set aside the container as they began to talk.  
  
"Do you and Naraku have something against one another?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About a couple of years ago, about two or three now...... while Inuyasha and i were walking home from school, we bumped into one of his friends or group member and the person started a fight, so we beat him up.... Naraku and us have been fighting since then."  
  
"There's more than that huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Also because we use to be friends until we grew apart."  
  
"Oh..... How?"  
  
When we were younger, we went to the same school, i recall a young girl always by Naraku's side, I'm guessing that was you?"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"He became distant when you suddenly stopped showing up to class. We were still friends, but....... one day we had a little fight about why we wouldn't tell his best friend anything anymore.... he just told me I wouldn't understand and we became enemies."  
  
"What a lame way to have a fight." Kagome said as she let out a laugh..... "I guess he became distant when mother took me away."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I don't remember you much...." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshoumaru, "I was young... so i doubt I'd remember much." Kagome laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly stood up as he looked down at Kagome, "Thank you for the lunch, I'll be going now." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave as he head Kagome say goodbye as well.  
  
Kagome sat under the tree as she took the containers as she aimed it for the nearby trash as she threw it, making it in with no problem.  
  
Kagome leaned back onto the tree as she stared up at the blue sky, ' I don't remember him much..... From our childhood...... and Naraku, he became distant and now the two fight..... Its my fault." Kagome thought as she closed her eyes as she listened to the birds' fly and chirp around her.  
  
'i wish life could be this peaceful.' Kagome thought, as she suddenly felt tired.  
  
Kagome heard someone talk to her as she slowly opened her eyes, staring at golden orbs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes completely, not seeing Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha.  
  
"Wench."  
  
Kagome just growled as a warning as she stood up and walked away as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Let go." Kagome growled.  
  
"No, tell me why were you sitting with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"None of your business." Kagome growled.  
  
"Oh it is."  
  
Inuyasha said as he kicked the back of Kagome's leg, making her fall onto her knees as he grabbed her arms and twisted it, making Kagome let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Ass." Kagome growled as she felt Inuyasha push her towards the ground.  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome when she sat up quickly.  
  
"You're Naraku's sister and a girl, that doesn't mean I wont hurt you." Inuyasha said as he reached out and grabbed Kagome's collar and pulled her up as he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha's eyes as she saw a necklace around Inuyasha's neck as she smirked, "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha went crashing to the floor as she let out a laugh, "Inubaka!" Kagome laughed, now she remembered who Inuyasha was, she had made a bead for Inuyasha that was enchanted when she was younger.  
  
"Gome?" Inuyasha said as he slowly sat up, remembering the nickname she called him, Inubaka and the nickname he called her was Gome.  
  
"In the flesh." Kagome smirked, "And what was this about beating me up?"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sit." Kagome laughed again as a memory of Kagome sitting Inuyasha and a laughing Sesshoumaru and Naraku by her side.  
  
'i remember him... he was cute.' Kagome thought about Sesshoumaru as she blushed slightly.  
  
"When you decide to fight with your old pall 'Gome, call me." Kagome said as she ran off.  
  
"Gome..." Inuyasha mumbled. [Gome is her nickname; it still sounds like Kagome though.]  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room that afternoon as she stared at her ceiling and she heard a knock at the door, "Come in."  
  
Naraku walked in the room as he walked over and sat on a nearby chair.  
  
"Hey Nar." Kagome said, "Why aren't you and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha friends anymore?" Kagome asked.  
  
Naraku stared at Kagome in shock, "You remember?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "yeah."  
  
"Its a long story."  
  
"Bulletin it down and make it short." Kagome said.  
  
Naraku just snorted as he walked out the room, "HEY"  
  
Naraku just left as Kagome sighed.  
  
Kagome remembered about the balcony as she walked to it and opened it as she walked out and leaned onto the railing.  
  
The wind blew her hair as her white dress she changed into when she got home danced in the wind as she heard Sesshoumaru open his balcony door and walked out.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she enjoyed the breeze.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Kagome let out a tiny laugh.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she stared into golden ones.  
  
"I remember you and Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sit." Kagome said as they heard a thump.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "You do then."  
  
"Yeah, you don't laugh much anymore do you?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru who just remained silent, "Why?"  
  
"I've grown and changed."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked as she smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the look on her face and smirked, "You have grown too."  
  
Kagome blushed as she threw her hands over her chest.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle as Kagome smiled.  
  
It was true, Kagome had grown from a flat board to a 'ahem' and matured a bit as well from growing taller and slimmer with perfect curves.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome enjoyed one another's company as Kagome took in a deep breath, "Nice cologne."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, Kagome wasn't wearing any perfume, so he couldn't say anything about perfume, "Nice body wash."  
  
Kagome blushed but smiled.  
  
'I feel so comfortable around him.' Kagome thought as she remembered the last time she was so comfortable with a guy was her ex.  
  
Kagome frowned as Sesshoumaru saw and began to get curious.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Kagome said as she waved her hands around.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I just remembered about my old neighborhood and school."  
  
"What made you frown?"  
  
"My.... ex boyfriend." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru just 'ohed' and remember last night.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as she made a small smiled, "Well..... I remembered how comfortable I use to be around him when we were alone." Kagome smiled, "And how kind he was."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagome frowned again, "We broke up."  
  
"May i ask why?" Sesshoumaru asked, not forcing Kagome to tell him.  
  
"He ran off with another girl." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, "Sometimes i wonder, was i not good enough? Or was it that I didn't give him enough love." Kagome said as she opened her eyes that shined.  
  
"Then he's a fool for running off with someone else when he had someone special."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hey, thanks." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't want you."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Because I wasn't a wealthy bitch who was a model."  
  
"Oh, so he's that type."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"But you would qualify as a model, you look like one already, if you tried, maybe you'll be able to."  
  
"I want more with life then modeling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be something my mother couldn't give me." Kagome said as she looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"To be a mother who is always there for her children." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as she smiled up at the sky, "You'd be a great mother."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "really? You think so?"  
  
"I dont think, i know so."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru as she suddenly leaned over the railing so did Sesshoumaru as the two lightly touched one another's lips.  
  
*Sess's pov*  
  
I leaned in as i saw her close her eyes.  
  
Our lips touch.  
  
Her lips were so soft, soft as a rose petal, she smelled enchanting. Her hair blew in my face, tickling my nose as i felt her kiss me back.  
  
** normal **  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away as Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru with half lidded eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Kagome try to balance herself.  
  
"Wow." Kagome whispered as she blushed, 'He's a great kisser.'  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and walked into his room.  
  
Kagome stayed there as she smiled, "Sesshie." Kagome whispered as she walked into her room as well.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked to the same tree she sat with Sesshoumaru during lunch as she sat down and leaned on the tree, Sesshoumaru had told her that morning not to bring any lunch, now she was starving, "What's taking so long?" Kagome mumbled as she held onto her stomach. "I'm hungry." Kagome moped.  
  
Kagome's ears twitched as she listened to someone talking.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha."  
  
"Why? SO you can hog her?"  
  
"No, so I can have my lunch time alone and quiet."  
  
"Liar, you don't want me to be her friend."  
  
"How pitiful."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
Kagome turned around as she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walking her way as she smiled and waved and giggled, "SIT"  
  
Inuyasha went crashing to the floor as he slowly got up and growled, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"Oh, just missed doing that." Kagome laughed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked over to Kagome and handed her a container.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kagome slowly took it as she examined it.  
  
"Its food."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and blushed slightly, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down, as did Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting in front of them.  
  
"What is it? Don't you have lunch?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was pouting.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome shrugged as she smiled and opened her container and saw some noodles with vegetable and meat.  
  
"Wow..... it smells good." Kagome said as she took in a deep breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he opened his as well.  
  
"Did you make this yourself?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome smiled and took a chopstick as she picked up a piece of meat and vegetable with some noodles and popped it into her mouth as she chewed on it.  
  
Kagome's face lit up, "Wow, this is good." Kagome said as she looked over at Sesshoumaru, "I didn't know you could cook."  
  
Sesshoumaru just ate, "Well now you know."  
  
Kagome heard something growl as Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at his tummy and then she giggled, "You hungry?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and nodded.  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Inuyasha turned around as he saw his girlfriend Kikyo.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Hungry?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he jumped up and hugged Kikyo as he took a container from her hand and plopped onto the floor and began to dig in.  
  
Kikyo smiled as she sat down and began to eat as well.  
  
"Kagome, isn't Naraku going to get mad if he sees you with us?" Kikyo asked a bit curious. [Remember, I'm going to make her the good girl this time ^_^ She seems so misunderstood sometimes.]  
  
Kagome shrugged, "He worries too much."  
  
Kikyo just shrugged and smiled, "Well, nice to meet you by the way, since last time we were a bit interrupted."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was left alone with Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha and Kikyo left, she had learned a lot about the two and a bit more about Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who had his eyes closed with his head in the air.  
  
Kagome heard a yell as her ears perked up and she sniffed the air, 'oh shit.' Kagome thought as she jumped up and looked to her right and she looked up as she jumped into the tree.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome felt a chill as she closed her eyes.  
  
Naraku was a couple of feet away, staring at her and then glaring at Sesshoumaru who was now standing.  
  
Kagome looked down at Naraku with a sheepish smile, "Uh, hehe......."  
  
"Kagome, get down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Naraku just glared at her, she never saw Naraku with such a threatening look when she remembered her stepfather she suddenly zoned out and her eyes widened when his look looked exactly like his as she turned and jumped out the tree, leaving a trail of fear.  
  
"Kagome?" Naraku whispered, as he smelled fear.  
  
Naraku chased after Kagome as she dodged people quickly and bumped into something rather hard.  
  
"Arg......." Kagome groaned as she fell over and looked up, finding that she ran into someone.  
  
Kagome stared at the person as her eyes widened, "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, "But.... you were...... back there........" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt down and helped Kagome up as he looked down at her, "You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he watched her dust herself.  
  
"I'm fine..........."  
  
"You were scared............"  
  
"I was.......... its nothing.......... really............." Kagome whispered when she smelled Naraku coming closer.  
  
Kagome then moved past Sesshoumaru as she began to run into the school.  
  
Naraku stopped in front of Sesshoumaru as he glared, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and walked towards the school entrance, "Inside."  
  
**  
  
After school Kagome ended up walking home, trying to avoid Naraku as she felt a bit uneasy.  
  
"He'll get mad knowing I was talking to Sesshoumaru." Kagome groaned as she looked around the street.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room arguing with Naraku as she felt her eyes sting with tears.  
  
"SO!! You were once his friend, his best friend too! I'll hang out with whomever I want to!" Kagome yelled at Naraku as she stood up glaring at him with her blood eyes, "If you don't like it then it's not my problem!"  
  
Naraku growled as he stood up he glared at Kagome as he walked out the room, "Don't you think that I will ever become friends with him."  
  
Kagome frowned as she lay on her bed, "Blah!" Kagome made a face as she looked up at her ceiling.  
  
**  
  
A/N:  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
